Herobrine's Heir
by Ultimate EL3V3N
Summary: Two mobs from two different dimensions fall in love. But a hybrid of the two powerful mobs is born. How will this turn out for the Overworld. (Sorry for the shit description and name. I came up with this while trying to change my minecraft skin. I hope you enjoy)
1. Chapter 1: Birth

**Herobrine's Heir**  
_Chapter 1: Birth_  
All the mobs in the nether gathered around a female Blaze and a male Enderman. This was a beautiful moment for all the mobs, as they never have many to often. But this, this was a special occasion. This was not only the same day Herobrine was reborn in the Nether. It was also the soon to be the birthplace of a new hybrid mob.

The Ghast hovering in the air, weeping as they always do. The Zombie Pig-men were in the back watching as best they could, toppling over each other to get the best view. The Wither Skeletons in the middle standing still almost as if they were in a state of shock. Up in the front of the crowd of hostile Nether mobs was what it looked like was family of Blazes.

The Enderman looked at his partner and then to the mobs behind him. "Thank you all so much for being here" the Enderman said to the nether mobs telepathically. He turned back to the Blaze before him as she gave him a pained look. All at once the baby came forth in a fire. At first there was silence. The Enderman's mind was filled with worry then he heard his child give a wail that sounded both like a Blaze and an Enderman. "The child has been born" a chilling voice said.

The Enderman looked behind himself to see the king of the Nether, Herobrine standing before him. "Let me see the child". Hesitantly the Blaze gave her king her newborn. "Congratulations it's a boy. This child has much potential." and with that said a red flash of light was shone, blinding everyone Enderman opened his violet eyes to see his child in his hands. But there was a difference in his shape. He was shaped like a Steve but still had all his other features. "Our child shall be named Cross". The Enderman announced to everyone telepathically.

It was then it noticed that his child's eyes had flickered white. 'My child has been chosen to be Herobrine's heir' the enderman thought to himself. He could not tell if this was wonderful or terrible. But Herobrine obviously saw potential in Cross so that should mean a good thing right?He studied his child with deep 's head was all black like his father, but instead of violet eyes and purple pupils like his father he had red eyes with maroon pupils. His body was black with red markings. Cross's legs also had markings but his black color had faded into gray when it got down to his feet. Cross's arms had the markings covering his hands.

The Enderman touched the marking but quickly retracted his hand as his hand had been burned. 'These aren't markings these are blaze rod glands. So thats how he has taken after his mother. HIS MOTHER'. The Enderman looked back to see his partner on the edge of death. He had been so fascinated with his child that he had completely forgot about his partner. The Blaze gave her partner a loving look then closed her eyes as she died. All the mobs were suprised by this event. The Ghast started weeping even more so. The family of Blazes were heart broken by the death of her.

The Enderman looked back at the Hybrid and pondered on what it was going to do with it's child. The Enderman decided that it needed to take responsibility and teach it in the way of the Enderman. It would keep it's child in it's home dimension, The End. But it would occasionally take it's offspring to the Nether and let it learn how to use it's Blaze powers. This was going to to be a tough job but the Enderman knew that it had to for the sake of it's lost partner.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 2: Memories_

The Enderman watched as his child now a "toddler" as the Steves called that age, walk up to the other Ender children. Many of them looked almost scared of the Hybrid mob, the Ender children began to walk away from his child. But one lone Ender child stayed and looked at his son in fascination. This child had a strange resemblance to the Hybrid mob. "H-hello my name is... Cross. Whats your name" the Hybrid child asked to the strange colored Ender child. "Hi my name is Hibrid. You look a lot like I do." The Ender child was right. They both had markings in the right areas but Cross's markings were red and maroon. Hibrid's markings were blue and midnight blue. " Do you want... to play a game." Hibrid asked Cross. "Um okay, I mean yes I would." The Enderman looked at the two boys astonished that his son had been accepted by an Ender child. Perhaps his son's time in the End dimension wouldn't be wasted after all.

5 years later

Over time Cross and Hibrid and grown to be more than friends. They had grown to call each other brother. The Enderman had even met Hibrid's father. The father said that Hibrid's mother had a mutation caused from being in water for to long and as a result she became immune to water. This was a reason able explanation but the Enderman couldn't help feeling like there was more to that story than what was told. Cross was also learning his blaze heritage. His grandmother had taught him how to use his fire powers. Herobrine had started paying Cross regular visits. He would talk to Cross about how the Overworld was the opposite of the Nether, and that he was destined to bring fire and destruction to the overworld. And that Cross would rule the Nether when Herobrine would come to pass.

8 years later

It was finally time for Cross to witness the Overworld. It was time for him to start hunting Steves. This time Cross now 18 in Steve years, had teleported them to the Overworld. Cross stared in fascination at the luscious green fields and the different colored flowers. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." The Enderman couldn't help but pity his son as he was indeed Herobrine's heir. One way or another the Overworld would bee destroyed whether it was by Herobrine, Cross, or an accident gone wrong. Maybe a scientist would sent off a nuclear explosion. The Overworld was advancing in technology. Originally the only source of technology was redstone but that had changed over the years as new ores were being discover. The Enderman had even heard about two parts of mincraftia dividing itself into what is now know as Tekkit and Hexxit. After wondering for a while in a forest biome the father and son saw what looked like a house. Teleporting up to the front, the Enderman grab the blocks that were holding the house up. Cross watched as the entire house crumbled, but noticed some rubbish move a little bit. "Shall we leave father" Cross said. The Enderman nodded and they walked away. "HEY YOU ENDERMEN." The father turned around to see a Steve with a gold sword and with shades. "You wrecked my entire house. Now I have to to go mining all that butter again." The Steve gave a grunt then looked directly at the Enderman's eyes. The Enderman twitched as it looked directly into the Steve's eyes. All it saw in his eyes were countless Enderman being slaughtered by the hand of countless Steves. This drove the Enderman over the edge and it attacked the Steve bluntly only for it to be stabbed in the belly. "NNOO" cried the Hybrid mob. Cross looked at his father now gushing purple blood from his belly. "That's what you get for messing with Sky" said the heartless Steve.

"That was two months ago. And since then I have grown stronger. I have mastered my blaze and ender abilities. I am ready to kill the Steve". Cross tied a full bandana made from imp skin across his head, and put on a necklace made of netherrack and at the end of it was his father's ender pearl. "It's time I showed the Overworld what real suffering is."


	3. Chapter 3: A Hybrid's Revenge

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 3_

Okay for starters I can't believe I actually got to chapter 3 for this story. Second of all thank you for the reviews (even if was very little). I hope I can get more attention over time. But there aren't to many people that read Minecraft fanfictions.

Enjoy.

" =people talking

' = Cross's thoughts

* * *

Cross had wished that he had at least teleported his fathers body back to the End dimension. So that every one could pay their respect and possibly their the Ender Dragon could consume his remains so that his power will live on. But mourning was pointless the only way to relive his pain was to eliminate the source. That Steve that called himself Sky. Sky. Why was that such a familiar name. Perhaps he was famous in the Overworld. Cross took his time creating the portal from the Nether that his father was planing to build. The Cave ended up in a cave that was not very lit. He heard a bit of rustling outside the cave and saw that Steve.

Cross had quickly gotten out his custom battle axe that had simply been named Hybrid and taken a lunging stance. He took a long look at the Steve and then at last lunged at his prey. It was very swift as his cobalt part of the axe cut it's way through his soft skin. The Steve gave a hurt look at the mob and then attempted to stab the predator with his gold sword. But it was stopped by the hybrid. "What?" The Steve had said. Cross was glad that he had grabbed his his slime/paper bow. Cross had smirked a little but it could not be seen as he had no visible mouth. "You piece of shit" was the last words the Steve said before he died. It was strange to see a Steve die as his skin just went red, he fell on the ground and disappeared.

Cross could not help but wonder what he accomplished as he did not feel he did much, but why? 'Maybe it would feel better if I destroy his house. The house was not very big as it looked more like a shack. But once Cross stepped inside he's was astonished by how the place was decorated. It had armor, weapons, and tools by the door. There was a bed in the corner of the room. In a case was a hunter's handgun. 'How disgusting is he killing his dimensions wild life for sport, this Steve deserved to die.' Cross was starting to become disturbed by his own thoughts. When he was old enough to remember things, he had loved all life before. But now that he has learned of these beings that have no regard for life it was... sickening.

As Cross walked to the back of the House he saw a sign that read "House of Hibrid. Savior of Mincraftia" 'Hibrid? does he live in the Overworld. I should see if there's a book in the house maybe it will tell me what all this nonsense is about.' As Cross headed into the house he saw a bookshelf and started to browse for books related to the Overworld. Finally he found a small book that read "The Savior of Minecraftia". Here is what the book read. "18 years ago a child was born from a male Enderman and a female human. 'Human?' In ancient times it was said that one hybrid mob would be born and was destined to save minecrafta from evil. This was confirmed by Notch when he arrived at the hospital. He teleported the couple to a special lake that is said to have ancient properties. Once the child was laid in the lake the water around the child began to glow. The child has blue and midnight blue markings all around his body. Because the heir of notch was born that means that the heir to Herobrine has also been born."

Cross dropped the book to the ground in shock "Oh my Notch, Hibrid is my... opposite.

* * *

**Excuse any and all spelling or grammar errors. So here is my theory about the nether and the overworld. My theory is that whatever happens in the nether is mirrored in the overworld but slightly different or the complete opposite. So please leave some reviews, they really help motivate me. And be grateful for the new chapter I spent 2 hours straight typing this. **


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 4: Revelations_

As Cross stared at the open book in his handshe just couldn't belive it. 'No it can't be. Is Hibrid really the hero of the Overworld? There must be some sort of mistake, we can't be the only hybrid mobs to exist. Does that mean I will have to fight and one day slay the one person who accepted me, the one person that I have grown to call brother. NO I don't want to, destiny or not I can not and will not kill him.'

Destiny? That remined Cross of the time his father told him of the three virtues, Unity, Duty, Destiny. Crosses father had told him that the virtues apply to every and all mobs. 'But what do they mean? Does it mean that I need to unite with all the mobs of the nether. Duty must mean that my duty is to the nether. And Destiny must mean that my destiny is to takeover and destroy the Overworld.'

'But what is Hibrid's destiny? Is his destiny to be destroyed by me? Or is he supposed to stop me from takeing over the Overworld?' All these thoughts were very confusing. Cross could only Imagine what Hibrid was doing right. 'Maybe he has already found out about my position as the heir to Herobrine. I should have known earlier that Hibrid was special because he had the same markings that I had, only he had blue markings and I have red markings.

Hibrid stared out at the lush green fields from the home of Notch and wondered the old days from when he was a child. He was well cared for and loved by both his mother and father. But then he was told when one day the blessed Notch had come their house and had explained to him that the markings on him were the markings of the hero of a their dimension. "Seems like so long ago since I've seen mother and father" His father was and average Enderman but his eyes were white instead of violet. His mother was a human with an average build, she had long brunette hair, had lushious green eyes, and often wore jeans and a t-shirt that had a creeper face on the back, her skin color was also caucaion.

"Hello Hibrid" a soft and comforting voice said from behind Hibrid. "Hello Master Notch. What is it you wish to say?" Notch looked at Hibrid with calm eyes and prepared himself for Hibrid's reaction. "You do not need to refer to me as master, Hibrid. I have pressing news that I need to tell you. It has come to my attention that we have found out who the Hero of the nether is." "Well who is it then?" asked Hibrid. " It is your childhood friend Cross. He attacked the famous minecraftian Sky." Hibrid just stared at Notch in shock.


	5. Chapter 5: Update

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Update_

**_Hey guys, Ultimate here. Now for what little reviews I have been getting I have been having a harder time getting inspired to write these chapters. So please leave me some reviews even if you don't have an account it really helps me out. So far I haven't gotten any bad reviews so I'm felling good. And I looked at the views for the story and I've got to say that I am impressed. 100+ views, that's amazing. My goal right now is to get 200 views and I really feel like we can do this. Also what I wanted to say was that I am running of ideas. If you have any ideas for me please let me know. My email is tommyhammer772 and I won't ignore any ideas, I will reply to what was said and if used I will give credit. Also I'm thinking about Introducing a new character. If you want to know what Cross and Hibrid look like just go to skincraft on newgrounds and search for Cross and Hibrid. If you have a better idea for posting my skins just let me know. I will also be posting pictures from minecraft to give a little more of a mental image of what happens in the story. I will post them on my Google plus account. Once again my account is tommyhammer772 , that's all for now just remember if you have any ideas on the story just email me, Peace_**


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance and Denial

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 6: Acceptance and Denial_

As Hibrid stared at Notch in shock he just had such a hard time beliveing it, but at the same time it made sense. He had always wondered why they had looked so similar. But now that he is able to look after himself it just makes sense. "What should I do now, I don't know what to do Notch." "It's okay Hibrid, it's normal to feel this way, but you must do what's best for the Overworld." Hibrid stared out the window with his normal expessionless face. "Being half Enderman, your expressions are very hard to read. But you do show them from time to time. Just like your father." Hibrid just stared out the window, caught up in his own thoughts. "If I have to kill the one person I have called brother to save the Overworld then so be it. I have yet to question your wisdom and I'll be damned if you ever lead me astray."

Heading back to the portal, Cross stopped right in front of it. "I haven't explored much of the Overworld maybe I can see more." Heading back out into the luscious green forest biome, he quickly saw more flowers as he went on. Eventually he Cross came upon a forest filled with red wood. "This is a nice place isn't it?" Cross turned around to a man in camping gear. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, let me introduce myself. My name is Franklin, what is yours." Cross looked at the strange man. He seemed dangerously genuine.

"My name is Cross." The man took a long look at Cross and at last said "You look very strange, you must not be from this biome." Cross just stared at the man dumbfound. "I am not even from this dimension." The man happy expression faded away as a fearful expression took it's place. "Wh-What are you then. Are you one of Herobrine's monsters." Cross looked at him with his normal soul staring eyes. "I am no creation of Herobrine. I am a hybrid"

The mans expression once again changed to fascination. "Ah you are a hybrid mob. That makes more sense of your appearance, I can obviously tell that you are mainly half Enderman. Also why do you have those markings on yourself." The man asked so many questions Cross began to become suspicious of the man. "Yes my main half is Enderman and I would rather not say what my other half is. Why do you ask about my markings." "It's because that is the mark of the hero. The color often changes depending on the dimension. Blue for the Overworld, Red for the Nether, and Purple for the end. Your markings are red so i'm curious as to why you have the markings." Cross hesitated. 'Should I tell him that I am the heir to Herobrine, he seems nice enough and he is not very threatening so I guess I'll tell him.'

" The reason I have these markings is because I am the Hero of the Nether." Franklin just stared at him in shock. "You don't seem that evil. I mean I believe you but you don't seem like you want to destroy the Overworld." How do you know? Maybe I want to destroy this place you have no proof." Franklin just gave Cross a quizzical look. "I am a very good judge of character and I can definitely saw that you look like you belong here. I saw you observeing the scenery. You love nature from what I can tell, and you don't seem like you enjoy killing like most mobs from the Nether." "SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me. I can't just avoid destiny, it's impossible. "Well if that's what you really think let me show you something. As Franklin takes off his shirt Cross notices the markings on his body. "I know what it's like to try and avoid destiny."

* * *

_**Hey guys Ultimate here just wanted to let you guys know that I love you all (no homo) and that I got this idea from Overlord AI so give him some props. Also I'm taking ideas so if you have one don't be shy. Also I made a Bionicle reference in chapter 4, if anyone realizes it. So please leave some comments they really help me out.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Student and The Master

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 7: The Student and the Master_

Cross just stared at Franklin. He had the same markings, only they were blue instead of red. "I tried my best to avoid my destiny and it did indeed work." Franklin put his shirt back on and just starred at Cross. "You talk about how you will complete you destiny, but you sound unsure of your self." Cross turned around and headed back towards the woods.

"Wait... I could train you in the way of the minecraftian. You were very clumsy with that battle axe when you fought the minecraftian Sky." Cross looked back at Franklin and after a long pause he finally spoke. " You would teach me, a hybrid mob from two different dimensions." Franklin just gave Cross a distraught look and said "It doesn't matter what dimension you are from. Any mob is capable of great good and great evil. I learned this many years ago. You are in the land of Hexxit, many people here already know this."

Once again Cross went into silence. His thoughts went wild with curiosity and suspicion. "Alright I'll train under you but know this, If you give me any reason to distrust or doubt you I will kill you." Franklin just crossed his arm and said "I understand. Now lets head back to my cottage, it's about to get soon.

Cross and Franklin finally reached a clearing in the redwood forest and in the clearing was a village. It was a fairly big village had at maximum 19 houses. There was so many people that had said hello to Franklin and had inquired about Cross. Finally they reached a house that was the biggest in the village. The inside was almost empty except for a cabinet and a bed. The rest of the house was used for training. There were matts on the floor and some training dummy's.

Alright bring out your battle axe and come at me." Cross took out his axe and then readied himself for an attack. As he lunged he tried striking Franklin in the arm but Franklin just caught him and flipped him so he landed on the ground. "Your first mistake was your stance. Your second mistake was actually your weapon build. I could go on but I won't." Franklin held out a hand but Cross pushed it away. "I will beat you." Franklin simply nodded "I know you will but not the way you are fighting right now." Cross glared at him and said "I'm sorry for being such an ass. I'm just going through the loss of my father." Franklin then patted him on the back and said "Everyone has lost a loved one one point in their life. It's best we all move on. Your father would want you to." Cross smiled and then Franklin said "First off we should make you your weapon, I can tell that is not yours." "Alright but can you teach me how to use a smeltery." Franklin sighed with a smile. "Okay I'll teach you".

* * *

_**Alright It took me a little bit but after a while I completed it. So this chapter definitely took me more time to think of no thanks to any of you. But still I thank the people that actually leave me reviews. Just remember I'm still accepting ideas and will reply to all of them. Please leave a review, they really help me out. I love you all, Peace.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Learning Curve

_**Herobrine's Heir**_

_Chapter 8: Learning Curve_

Cross just stared at Franklin demonstrating how to use the smeltery. "Okay first you put the stencil in the casting table. Next you turn on the faucet to pour whatever mineral you have in the smeltery. So far the best know material for weapons is manullyn, which is a combination of Cobalt and Ardite. Since those ores cannot be found in Hexxit you have to venture to the Nether." Cross turned around and just stared at the Nether portal. "I'm not sure if I want to go back to the Nether, it doesn't feel like my home anymore."

Franklin just continued with his explanation almost as if he didn't hear Cross_. _**Of course you're scared Cross. You just took up apprenticeship from a minecraftian. I wish I could tell you the truth**_. _"So you have many choices for your blade, just remember that this is your blade and no one can copy it. Also this blade will not break, but you will have to repair it over time." Cross stared at the tool forge. "You will now have to choose between a Battle-Axe, Cleaver, Cutlass, Dagger, Long-Sword, Rapier, and Broad-Sword. The Cleaver and the Long-Sword being the most popular. What will YOU choose though?"

Cross carefully looked over the Tool Forge. His favorite so far has been the Dagger, Broad-Sword, and Rapier. "Can I make two weapons" Franklin glanced at him curiously. "Yes of course. But you will be able to wield your sword better with both hands." Cross once again stared at the tool forge. "I want to make a broadsword and a rapier." Cross once again hesitated. **I seem to be very quiet lately**_. _"I want to make the blade out of manullyn, make the crossbar out of paper, and the tool rod out of obsidian." Franklin looked impressed. "That is a very good combination. So what are you going to do for your modifications?" Cross replied "For my modification I will add moss, nether quartz twice, Lapis, and then add an Ender pearl and block of obsidian to add beheading, but I only want that for my Broad Sword. For my rapier I'm going to add moss, quartz, and blaze powder."

It took a little bit, but after a while the broadsword and rapier were finally made. Finally I have my own weapons. The weapon was nice. It had a violet blade, white crossbar, and a dark purple tool rod. "Okay now that you have built your weapons, it's time you learn how to use them. There is a trainer here that may be willing to teach you how to use your swords." With that Cross and Franklin started walking down the path. Along the way Cross spotted a small child that was peeking out of a window. His eyes softened as he looked at the little minecraftian. She was so small and delicate.

"Technically she is your age." Cross just continued to look at the little minecraftian. She was beautiful, her hair was brown, she had saphire eyes. Her clothes were ragged, they worn out. "A lot of people here are not very wealthy. But there is no need for wealth in this land as there are plenty of cows here." The Hybrid mob looked around and spotted a couple of cows around a fence. "The breeding farms are working just fine but still. Do you want to help?" Cross finaly looked back at Franklin and said " I guess i'll help. What can I do."

Cross just stared in aw. "Are you sure that there isn't anything else I could do." **A barn full of animals and some wheat on the side. Where is this gonna go**_._ " Actually there is another job you can do. There is a little girl that needs to be babysat. Her mother is out hunting to day and we don't have anyone to take care of her. It's actually the same girl that you saw in the house." Cross's mind sped up.** I can meet her. I wish I knew why I have such an interest in her**.

Cross walked up to the house and grew nervous for some reason . **What is wrong with me, why do I feel this way. Do I have some sort of affection for this girl? My father told me about affection. He said that one day I will find someone that I care for and she will also care for me.** Cross opened the door and looked around for a second then spotted a tall women that looked very athletic. "Are you the babysitter?" "Yes I am." Cross responded. The women gave him a stare down. "Well ignoring your appearance, Franklin seems to trust you so I guess I should. But hear me, if do anything to hurt my little girl I will cut your throat with my dagger." Crosses eyes widened by those words. "O-Okay Mrs..." "Carine. MISS Washner. For your instructions, Diane likes to drink milk and eat cookies, but don't give her to many. I may be a while so if it gets late, put her to bed by a quarter to sundown.

Alright I'm leaving now. DIANE BE GOOD FOR THE BABYSITTER, I LOVE YOU." The little girl stepped into the light. "I love you to mommy. Have a good hunt. Bye." As the tall women disappeared through the door, the little girl looked to Cross. "You look funny. Why are you black? Why do you have red markings? Are you the same person I saw in the window or are you his twin? How old are you?" The child asked so many questions. **Why is she so curious**. "Well if you must know my skin is black because I am half Enderman. I was born with these markings. I am the same person you saw from your window. For my age, I am technically 8 years old in human years."

The girl gave him a confused look. "So why are you babysitting me then? I mean I don't need it but why?" Cross looked away and said "I had a choice to either mate the cows or take care of you. I was curious about you so I decided to take this job instead." "I never properly introduced myself. My name is Diane Washner, what is your name?" Cross replied sensitively "My name is Cross."

* * *

_**Hey people I think I fixed it so that people who don't have accounts can leave reviews. Please leave reviews, they really help me out.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Bonding Time

**Herobrine's Heir**

_Chapter 9: Bonding Time_

**Bold and **_Italic _=Cross's thoughts

Her handshake was very firm. Cross was not sure why she needed to be babysat. "Why do you need a babysitter? You seem like you can handle yourself." "Mother doesn't like me being home alone. She thinks I will either be killed or kidnapped. I don't know why she gets so worried. The one time she did leave me alone, a group of zombies attacked the village. Ever since then she has not left me alone." Then it hit Cross like a dagger to the heart. "Where is your father?" She then looked like she was in discomfort. "I don't know. My mother never tells me exactly where he is. She always says that he is at forge, working with the blacksmith. But I know better, Dad once told me that he wished he had his own sword, but he wasn't a good enough blacksmith to make a good one. I wish I knew where he was."

Cross could see through her mother's lies. Diane's father is dead, or missing. She was dealing with the same loss that Cross was. He then felt very odd. Cross just wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her until her problems go away. Why did he feel this way? But then Cross remembered what his Father and Franklin had said. "One day you will find someone who will accept you for who you are. Regardless of what mob they are." Then he remembered what Franklin had said on the way here. "I can tell that you have a special interest in this girl. Like I said you are the same age as her. You are 96 In Enderman years. But in human years you are only eight. So you may even be attracted to her."

_**Maybe that is it**_. Cross seemed almost uncomfortable after this revelation. "I'm sorry but I can't stay around you for very long." Diane just looked at him with a worried look. "Why is something wrong? Is it my breath? I didn't brush my teeth this morning." Cross turned away looking towards the kitchen. "No it's not that it's just... I need to be alone. Just call me if you need anything." Diane just looked to the window and stared out.

Cross sat at the kitchen table and sighed. _**Why must I feel this way? I **__**do not want to be distracted by this girl but this strange feeling makes me want to be near her**_. He was so confused by this.

Diane's POV

Diane was very curious. Why was this person black and red? Why is he so strange? Why was he curious about her dad? Finally, why did he not want to be near her? "I miss dad." She said with tears glistening from her eyes. With that she got up and walked towards the door. "Hey Cro-"She stopped in the middle of her sentence and remembered that Cross said that he wanted to be alone. _I don't want to disturb Cross so I should probably just sneak out_. Diane got to her knees and started to crawl towards the mahogany door. Slowly she started to open the door, but then she heard a noise come from the kitchen. "Diane is there anything to eat?" It was Cross. Unsure on what to say Diane just said "I'll have some cookies. Made extra special please." Diane said it in a somewhat frantic tone. After a millisecond Cross replied "Alright but they may take a while." "It's okay Cross I can wait."

She opened the door very slowly in an attempt to not alert Cross. But then the door squeaked. Diane quickly turned around to see if Cross had noticed. But all she could hear was Cross saying "Crap, crap, crap, crap." _He must not be a baker because he sounds like he is having a really hard time._ With Cross so focused on baking the snack, Diane decided to make her move. She opened the door.

It was a very nice day today. Everyone was outside enjoying the weather. She walked over to the farmer. "Hello Mister Randy how's it going?" He turned around and saw little Diane next to him. "Hello Diane how are you doing today." She smiled and then knew this was a good idea. "I'm doing well, I'm going over to see the blacksmith, and do you wanna come with me." The man simply chuckled. "No I still have some work to do but did your mother say you could." Her expression turned from happy to regretful. "I-I didn't. I snuck out because I didn't want to bother my babysitter." He sighed and then said "Diane you shouldn't do that. But I won't tell your mother. But If someone comes asking I will tell them okay." Diane smiled. "Okay. Thank you Mister Randy."

Diane arrived at the blacksmith place in no time at all. She spotted the blacksmith Gauge. She went in front of the smeltery and then thought. _Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought._ She looked around the smeltery observing it. Then the blacksmith finally took notice and spoke to her. "Diane what in blazes are you doing here." _Why is he so upset_? "Do you know what your mother will do to me if she found out you snuck out of your house?" Diane suddenly looked scared. "What would she do?" He looked around as if he thought her mother was watching. "Why are you here? Go home or I will tell your mother!"

Cross's POV

"Uh Diane I think I screwed up the cookies." He stepped back from the furnace. "Diane? Diane? DIANE?" Cross went into the living room and looked around. He then spotted the slightly opened door. "Well… that's not good." He opened the door and started walking around the village. "Diane, where are you." One of the villagers stopped working on his farm and went up to Cross. "Are you her babysitter" Cross nodded. "Okay she went over to the smeltery. She really wouldn't say why. But she did say she didn't want to bother you." That made Cross feel very bitter. _**It's my fault she snuck out. I wanted to be alone**_. "Alright thanks, I'll go to the smeltery and get her."

After a minute of walking he spotted Diane and another man at the smeltery. "Go home or I will tell your mother!" Cross ran towards the man and Diane casually. "Diane I told you to wait for me. I still need to teach you how to forge tools and weapons." The man looked at Cross surprised. "Oh, you are with someone. I didn't know." He looked back and forth at Cross and Diane. "Can I use your forge?" Cross asked politely. "Yeah, sure you can use it. I actually need to go mining for some ore. So you're in charge Mister…" "Cross, just Cross."

"Alright I'm off. Remember to keep an eye on that girl." Cross walked over to the front of the smeltery. "Okay the first thing you want to do is put whatever ore, ingots, or mineral blocks in the smeltery. Next put the golden stencil in the casting table. Lastly turn the nozzle on and watch the molten ore go into the stencil. It will then harden and take the form of the stencil you have in there. For you we are making a dagger, so you now have a knife blade. The next materials you need is a crossbar and tool rod.

The next couple of minutes were very simple. She dispensed obsidian for the crossbar and steel tool rod. When she was finished putting it together, it was really nice. "I want to make one for throwing and one for fighting." This was this was surprising. "Okay, if you want the next one only for throwing. You should make this next one have a manyullyn blade and tool rod, for the crossbar you should make that out of cactus. Be careful when shaping the cactus at part builder.

It didn't take her very long to finish this blade. And by the end, she was damn proud of herself. "Hey Cross is it okay if I practice throwing them." Cross paused for a minute. "I guess it's okay."

They took their heading over to the training tree. On the tall oak tree was a target with multiple arrows piercing the target. "Okay what you want do here is throw the dagger at the middle dot. But I have a better idea." Cross grabbed a couple of zombie heads lying on the ground. Cross then placed a wooden block on the ground and put the head on the log. "Alright first you shou-"He was interrupted by Diane throwing the dagger directly at the head. "Good job. I'll set the next one up." Cross walked up to the log and took the head off and replaced it with the second one.

Diane was lining up the throw but something caught her eye. It was a zombie. "Aah!" Diane screamed. She looked away and clumsily threw the blade. "Diane what's the –AAH." Diane looked back to see that she had struck Cross with the dagger. He had been struck in the abdominal. "Oh no Cross I'm so sorry." He was gushing purple blood. But there was still another problem to deal with. Diane looked back to see the zombie leaving the shade of the tree as night invaded the Overworld.

* * *

**_Hey guys and gals. It took me a while to get this chapter done. I got writers block so many times while writing this. Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Remember to leave a comment, they really help me out. Peace._**


	10. Chapter 10: Update 2

**Update**

_**Hello my fellow writers and readers. This is update number 2. Just so everyone knows, every five chapters I will have an update. I realized that I may have offended some people when I insulted the people that don't review. To those that did feel insulted, I am sorry. Now I have been going through writers block on multiple occasions with this story, so I have had quite a hard time with these new chapters. For the chapter length, I will always have my chapters be 900 words or above.  
**_

_**Also I'm thinking of putting the story to a stop. I haven't been getting much support and I still have school that I need to work on. This coming Friday I will be going to Florida. Because I will be doing homework while I'm away I won't get to much time to work on the story. Though I may get some new ideas while there. If you have read my other story Rising Legends you will know that it's a Halo fanfiction. That story is on hold until I have finished this one. I also need some help making a cover for this story but I don't know how to edit pictures. So If anyone knows how to and would like to tell me, I would greatly appreciate it.  
**_

_**I am thinking of trying to hand draw my avatar. Unfortunately I am not very good at drawing and I do not have any programs on my laptop to draw with. In case you people don't know my avatar was not made by me. But I do plan to model my avatar after it, that may be easier said than done though because my avatar will be a furry. If you don't know what furries are, don't bother searching it up because you may be disturbed by what you find (You may find sexual content).**_

_**Alright that's it for this update, like I said every 5 chapters there will be an update. Remember to leave a review and tell your friends. I am still taking story ideas, so if you have one don't hesitate to tell me. I love you all, Peace.**_


End file.
